


闲的诱惑5

by alandi



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 双性闲。
Kudos: 11





	闲的诱惑5

自那次燕小乙燕慎独父子一同玩弄范闲已经过去五个月之久，而这些时间里，范闲也常常被燕小乙父子一同玩弄，一开始范闲也表达过不乐意的情绪，但一到床上范闲就不吭声只顾挨操了，燕慎独高考已经过去，范闲笑眯眯为他指了条明路，他母亲挚友陈萍萍所管辖的半封闭院校，燕慎独也听从了范闲指示，昨日已经带着行李离开了，如今家中只有燕小乙范闲两人。

范闲刚刚取了牛奶，燕小乙也不知道什么时候他的新妻子如此热衷于鲜牛奶，青年喝着奶进了燕小乙的书房后又出来了，他把玻璃瓶放在门口的盒子里，然后擦了擦手，燕小乙盯着范闲心痒痒，这段时间燕慎独总爱和他抢范闲，青年正走到他面前，抬头时还舔了舔唇边奶渍，范闲又笑，主动勾着燕小乙脖子去索吻，像是一对真正相爱的夫妻，燕小乙抱起范闲直接压在沙发上，反被范闲占领先机反而坐在了燕小乙的身上，范闲只是蹬掉裤子，又将燕小乙的长裤褪下，隔着内裤在揉弄他性器，燕小乙的东西他早无比熟悉了，范闲叹了口气，然后扒下了裤子直接的坐了上去，内里仍然的紧致湿热，燕小乙脸上发笑，掐着范闲的腰狠狠顶干，范闲只是笑，随着他动作上下起伏，又被顶到深处，范闲今日笑的让燕小乙惊奇，而这时电话响了，燕小乙接了电话听见燕慎独告诉他他已经到学校见过院长之类的了，燕小乙顶了顶胯不意外看见范闲微张着唇双眼涣散样子说了声知道了便撂了电话。

“慎独到学校了啊。”

范闲如此问着，听见燕小乙说是，又一狠顶尽数射进了范闲肚子里，范闲此时无力，手顺着燕小乙的腹部一点点摸到燕小乙心脏处，他突然笑起来，是不同于任何燕小乙所见过的笑容，他问道。

“燕小乙，你了解我吗？”

燕小乙并不说话，只是点头，范闲趴在燕小乙身上去亲吻他耳垂，又起身打开了电视，上面一条条一件件，全是燕小乙曾经做过的罪孽，他在范闲亡夫滕梓荆死前三个月的时候杀害燕慎独的母亲，并且为“长公主”李云睿杀害许多人，燕小乙惊异，他瞪向范闲，而范闲只是笑，他歪着头撑着燕小乙心脏处的胸口，长发散散绑着，Omega的信息素仍在空气中幽幽飘着，与燕小乙的融合一起，范闲主动沉身，将燕小乙再度勃起的性器吞入体内，他略红了脸，又抿唇笑着，柔软身段每一寸都是燕小乙曾触过的，所以范闲问燕小乙他是否了解他时，他那么自信的点了头，电视上属于燕小乙的罪状仍播放着，范闲喘息着，缓慢且主动的上下起伏着，范闲抿唇笑着，望着被他蛊惑欺骗的燕小乙。

“在滕梓荆死那天我就明白了，所以我选了你，什么老实啊，你是长公主门下，损失你，一定是一件对她打击很大的事情……”

范闲眨眨眼笑着，又起伏几次，将心不在焉的燕小乙再次榨出精来，这些日子燕小乙见的范闲对性事实际都不甚精通，甚至说的上生涩，但此时一看却是颇为熟习。

“你杀了慎独的母亲，你说，这事儿要是让他知道了，你伟大的父亲形象，能否继续维持？”

燕小乙脑子很乱，他想不到更多其他，这计划应当万无一失，他丈夫死的事情怎么可能直接查到长公主处，但燕小乙听见这话顿时眼眶通红的看向范闲，而那狐狸仍然笑着，他摩挲着燕小乙心口处软肉，只是在笑罢了，却无任何笑的情绪，燕小乙咬牙切齿想问，又听见范闲再次开口。

“慎独已经到我叔那里了，他现在非常信我，所以，老公，你要不要来帮我杀长公主……？”

范闲姿态亲昵，双手撑在燕小乙身边，他雌穴仍然吞吃着燕小乙性器，燕小乙想开口说不，范闲伸手抓着燕小乙的手轻轻覆在他下腹部，那儿燕小乙自然认识，是范闲为滕梓荆孕育过孩子的地方，范闲眨眨眼，当然知道燕小乙想到什么，他歪头乐呵。

“你猜猜，我肚子里现在是你孙子，还是你儿子？”

范闲松手起身，赤着下身身上仅穿着一件白衬衫，他拢了拢衣裳，在燕小乙瞧不见的地方轻蔑瞥了他一眼，又语气十分诚恳。

“不过你也不是我唯一选择，有许多人都想为我做事，也想挤掉你，做我丈夫，若我愿意，即使北齐那边，也是有乐意为我效忠的。”

燕小乙坐起身颇有几分僵硬，范闲冲他勾勾手，燕小乙仍然有几分僵，却还是走到范闲面前，范闲踹了脚燕小乙的膝盖，看他措不及防跪在地上，青年垂首，燕小乙抬头，范闲摁住燕小乙额头，仍然是永远不变的笑脸。

“你考虑好了吗？要么和长公主一起死，要么，和我一起活下去。”

燕小乙望着范闲，这才明白，咬钩的从不是范闲，布饵张网得也从来不是他燕小乙，范闲嫁给他，收集证据，使他儿子信服他，用了两年多，但看范闲如今态度，显然是刻意的，他或许是喜欢那种强制的感觉，所以乐意陪他玩玩，但如今。

燕小乙唇齿间含着几丝血，他眼中有血丝，而范闲仍然笑着望着燕小乙。

“……我愿意，陪你一起活下去。”


End file.
